


Moment of Weakness

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Series: Dancing MysMe [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Seven catches Jaehee dancing and singing - does he dare interrupt?





	Moment of Weakness

Seven has learned a lot about Jaehee since managing to convince her to go on that first date with him. She’s more fun that she lets on, about twice as scary and one can’t predict the things she likes by her professional demeanor at work or her love of all things Zen.

She practices Judo quite often and her level of proficiency puts the fear of God into him. Not that he ever intended to purposefully cross her, but now he’s doubly sure not to do.

Which is why he’s just standing here silently, half hidden by the door frame as he watches her rock out to a song he never once expected her to like. One, it’s in English and maybe he shouldn’t have doubted her quiet genius but he didn’t know she really knew enough to understand this and two, it’s just not what he ever pictured her liking.

But then again, she can’t just like music from Zen’s shows, right?

A hand covers his mouth to muffle his laughter when she tries to belt out the lyrics in the same manner the singer does, her voice breaking a little. It’s not that she’s a bad singer; on the contrary, she’s actually really talented. Maybe even good enough to be on stage with Zen. But this type of music is definitely not her forte. 

A little bit of worry twinges in him but he tries to shove it away; now is not the time for his depression to weigh in on the situation. It’s just a song, one she apparently enjoys and there’s no hidden meaning behind those lyrics. She’s just singing it for fun. It has nothing to do with him.

Right?

Yes, right. He needs to stop being so worried. She did agree to go out with him, after all, and they’ve been together long enough that those worries shouldn’t even come up for air. Happiness looks good on her, and he hasn’t noticed it fade away in their relationship. So no need to worry.

What he _should_ worry about is what she’ll do if she catches him watching. Will she be embarrassed? Will she invite him to join? 

Or will she toss him over her shoulder for laughing?

He shivers at the last one. The beat is really catchy and he honestly wants to join in. Maybe that’ll be okay? Then he’s looking like an idiot too and she hopefully won’t feel embarrassed. Not that she looks like an idiot, she’s actually very lovely and god, he needs to get a grip because it’s not like she can read his mind.

Hopefully.

He takes a breath and leaps into the room when she does a spin, catching her in his arms. The gasp she gives is so loud that it’s clear over the music but he doesn’t give her a chance to say anything before he’s pulling her along, feet moving quickly and arms swinging her along with the beat. For a moment she looks a bit confused, emotions flitting across her face as she no doubt decides what his sentence will be. 

But then her hands grip onto his arms and she begins dancing again, the smile on her face the largest he thinks he’s ever seen. He feels one of his own grow to mirror hers and he twirls her around, heart swelling with the affection he has for her. 

Never again will he call her a robot, and he won’t tolerate anyone else doing it, either. Jaehee is fun, a wonderful woman and he is so lucky to get to call her his girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
